$ \dfrac{13}{8} - 0.7 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{13}{8} = 1.625$ Now we have: $ 1.625 - 0.7 = {?} $ $ 1.625 - 0.7 = 0.925 $